


The Lunch Punch of 2019

by neocitytoneverland



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, I just really wanted a johnyong fic where hyuck punches johnny in the nose, Kinda Cracky, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Lee Taeyong Are Siblings, M/M, Mark Lee & Seo Youngho | Johnny Are Siblings, also: me projecting my crush on yukhei on tytrack, cheerleader!taeyong, heathers references towards the end because I said so, i'm average height btw, imagine smol baby hyuck punching big boi johnny, just seems funny to me, kinda more angst, lol small people, oh sehun has 3 lines, other groups mentioned, rated t for potty mouth ya feckers, smol babuu hyuck, soccerplayer!johnny, sorry hunnie :(, sorry yongie uwu, very mean lines, wrote this in 5 hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neocitytoneverland/pseuds/neocitytoneverland
Summary: cheersquad!Taeyong one morning overhears the conversation between basketball-star-and-high-school-goldenboy!johnny (also taeyongs bestfriend since diapers) and his younger brother, mark, talking about how johnny could never date taeyong.taeyong, not knowing the older was lying in front of his little baby bro out of embarrassment, tries to hide his hurt during the school day. an incident with the school bully then puts the final nail in the coffin.cue overprotective-little-brother!Donghyuck and his willingness to punch Johnny in the face.





	The Lunch Punch of 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Johnny: Anybody under 5'7 can't talk about fighting someone. Like, what are you gonna do? Headbutt someone in the nipples?  
> Donghyuck: Say goodbye to your kneecaps, asshole.
> 
> hi!
> 
> this is the first thing I've written in probably 6 months. I just had the idea stuck in my head and could not help myself.
> 
> this is also the first time to publish a kpop fic and the first time for me to post a fic in my sec. language. and even though I have been writing in my native language for about 8 years now, shit is still hard.
> 
> pwease bare with me uwu
> 
> ps:  
> I have on thing which is social anxiety, a thing I do not have is a beta reader which is why we die like woman. :)

“Dude, I don’t understand what you’re talking about.”

“C’ mon Johnny, everyone knows you’ve got the hots for Taeyong!”

Taeyong halted in his steps. If the voices coming from the kitchen weren’t a good enough signal, this clearly was the point that made it clear: he should have waited in the car.

“I really don’t get it, Minhyung”, Johnny sounded more annoyed by the second.

He started biting on his lip. This really was not a conversation meant for his ears.

“You can admit it. I mean it’s just me we’re-”, Mark started his answer but quickly got cut off by the older boy.

“Can you please just stop? There is no way in hell I’d date Taeyong. Not now or ever, I just can’t see him that way. Now get ready for school before I kick your ass.”

Taeyong felt like a thousand tiny needles pierced through his heart. He had been crushing on Johnny Seo, childhood best friend and neighbor since diapers, as long as he’s known what a crush was. He didn’t expect him to returns those feelings, considering he probably was as straight as a pole, but hearing this still hurt.

And damn, did it hurt a lot.

His mouth was still opened in what was a silent scream and he could feel his eyes begin to water. Quickly he took a few steps back and wiped his welling tears away. He opened the front door of the Seo household again and let it fall close louder this time.

He tried to swallow the hurt before he called out for the two siblings.

“Johnny? Mark? Hyuck is already waiting in the car, could you hurry up, please? We’re going to be late for school.”

“Coming!”

The old kitchen door, which already had tiny cracks piercing through the layers of wood, opened and the boys stepped out.

Johnny, whose brown hair was effortlessly falling perfect around his face, was the first one to appear next to Taeyong, grabbing his backpack and a jean jacket. “Everything cool?”, he asked sensing the weird vibes coming from his friend.

“Yeah, just tired.”

The older nodded. “Minhyung! Get your ass here-”

“Already here.”

Mark had his backpack parked on his shoulders already.

“You guys coming or what?”

Minhyung opened the front door. “Hyuck already called shotgun?”

Taeyong snorted. “Nah, you can sit in the back with him.” The young boy was already rushing towards the white jeep before he could finish his answer.

“His puppy crush is cute”, commented his older brother.

Taeyong and Johnny were walking in a slower manner towards the car.

“Don’t mock him like that. It’s not like Donghyuck is any different.” _Or me, for that matter._ He did not voice this thought.

“Yeah, well… Did you do the Spanish homework?”

“Sí, claro!”

“Well, Senor, will you let me copy?”, Youngho asked while grabbing the car door, sending him a bright smile.

“Do I have a choice or will I get my best friend rights revoked if not?”, Taeyong laughed while opening the door to the driver seat.

“Well, if you ask like that-”

“It’s fine, you’re just gonna have driving duty for the rest of the week”, he sung while getting in and putting on his seatbelt.

Starting the car he turned to Johnny. What was reflecting on the others face was a mask of betrayal.

“You know I hate drivers duty!”, he pouted. _Cute,_ a voice in Taeyongs head pointed out. _Be quiet, you little fuck, this obviously is not the time for thoughts like that._

“Well, I’d recommend doing your homework in that case”, he laughed while pulling out of the driveway of their family house.

“Hmpf”, Johnny turned towards the window. Still pouting.

Were they eighteen or eight? Sometimes Taeyong could not tell.

-

While drowning out the lively conversation the younger boys had in the back, Taeyong thoughts drifted towards the conversation he overheard just roughly ten minutes ago.

Taeyong never actually got his hopes up about dating his best friend. The other had only ever dated girls and quite honestly was probably too popular for him anyways. Even though Taeyong had a lot of friends and definitely wasn’t an unpopular student, mostly thanks to his position on the cheerleading team of their school, he was miles below Johnny.

Johnny was pretty much the high school sweetheart of every person's dreams. The most popular guy at school and a talented soccer player as well. He had girls throwing themselves after him pretty much every day, even though he hadn’t voiced interest in dating anyone after breaking up with his first love Roseanne Park.

A cute, quiet girl from their grade with roségold hair and an acoustic guitar on her back.

Taeyong even though hurting throughout their one-year relationship got along perfectly with Roseanne, still calling her his friend to this day. They still would sit next to each other in art class to giggle and gossip about the people in their grade.

Though Rosie preferred to hang out with her three best friends during lunch: Jisoo, Lisa and Jennie, who was on the cheer squad with Taeyong.

Which was fine because Taeyong would be sitting at Johnny's table with Dongyoung and Ten. Who usually were engrossed in either a fight or the latest news. Also the other soccer jocks, but Taeyong mostly tried to blend them out.

Except for Jaehyun who was surprisingly nice. Oh, and Lucas who would share his desserts with Taeyong because “Yongie, you’re so tiny, you need it!” while staring at him with his big puppy-like eyes. Sometimes pouting if Taeyong did not want to accept the treat.

Honestly, if he had not been in love with his best friend since ever, he probably would have fallen for Lucas. No wonder he also had a ton of students swooning over him.

Anyways.

While Taeyong never thought his dreams would actually become reality, hearing Johnny talk about him like that hurt a ton. It seemed like he was deeply upset at the sheer prospect of dating Taeyong. Almost as if he was disgusted.

Taeyong was no Lucas. Nor was he beautiful like Doyoung or hot like Ten. Nor was he a petite beauty like Roseanne but he never found himself to be ugly enough for people to be disgusted at the thought of being his boyfriend.

Maybe he would be lonely forever in that case.

Thinking about the incident almost brought the tears back to his eyes and Taeyongs mood dimmed.

-

Luckily they arrived at school quickly and soon were leaving the car.

Johnny was almost trampled over by two of his jock friends and got dragged away quickly. Maybe for better considering, Taeyong was still feeling down,

“When are guys off today?” he turned towards Mark and Dongyhuck.

“We have an additional theatre club meeting today, so you won’t have to wait for us. We’ll probably carpool with either Lucas or Renjun, see you later!”, Mark rushed out before grabbing Donghyucks hand. Both of them were off into the direction of their own group of friends.

Taeyong sighed. He really did not feel like talking about his problems with either Dongyoung or Ten, but he knew they would know that something was wrong instantly as soon as they would see him.

Locking the car he left for art class. Fate was on his side, considering that art was actually a class he shared with neither of his friends, which meant he would be able to collect himself.

_You’re behaving like a little kid anyway,_ the voice in his head came back. _No wonder he seemed so upset a the thought of dating you. Grow up, not everybody will like you the way you do._

-

“Morning T”, Roseanne greeted him while he was sitting down next to her.

“Morning Ros’.”

“You okay?”, the younger girl turned towards him.

“Funny, Johnny asked me the same thing this morning”, he joked.

“Yeah, you don’t look so good.”

Taeyong started to pull his pencils and art materials out of his backpack.

“Overhead a conversation I shouldn’t have this morning. Kinda regret being so noisy all the time.”

“Oh, feel you. Now that you’re talking about I remember overhearing Jennies and Lisas definition of ”fun“ just last weekend at our monthly sleepover at Jisoos. I never felt the need to know about their bedroom activities.”

“Yikes.”

“Yeah. What did you overhear?”

Taeyong glanced at his pencil case. The thought of Johnny voicing out his disgust still sent shivers down his spine.

“Hello? Taeyong are you okay?”

Roseanne started to wave a hand before his eyes.

“Yeah, sorry. Not really keen on talking about.”

“It’s about Youngho huh?”

Taeyong felt a blush creep up his checks. His heart started beating quickly and his eyes widened.

A little while neither of them said anything.

“Uhm. Yes?”

“It’s okay Yongie. I have known about your cush even before both of us started dating.”

“You have?”, Taeyongs voice cracked.

“Kind of a dick move for me to pursue him anyway huh?”, Roseanne chuckled.

“It’s fine, not like I ever did anything about it. Or plan to do so after today.”

“Oh, it’s that what he was talking about?”, the girl's eyebrows narrowed.

“Yeah, he was telling Minhyung how he could ”never ever“ date me. He sounded kinda grossed out, to be honest”, it was obvious how Taeyongs mood went further down the drain while retelling the conversation.

“What? Johnny, you fucking fool”, Roseanne muttered.

“That’s what he said?”, she asked, louder this time.

“Mhm.”

“Well, fuck him then. He’s always been a fool but that’s just a dick move. He didn’t know you were listening but talking about your best friend like that is a no-go. You should confront him about it.”

“And then? Tell him I’m hurt that much because I’ve been in love with him since we could walk? That would just make me lose him. I don’t want that to happen.”

“No, it’s not about your feelings towards him. It’s about self-respect! If my friend was talking like that behind my back, I’d call them out as well. And maybe, you misheard or missed part of the conversation. Something like this could really get between you guys. You should seriously talk about it.”

Taeyong blinked wordlessly at Rosie.

“Heck, when did you get so wise?”

“I’ve been wise this whole time! It’s just no one ever wants advice from me. It’s so unfair”, she pouted mimicking a crying child.

“Okay, no wonder when you act like this the other 99% of the time.”

“Oh, fuck you, Lee!”

Their art teacher stepped into the classroom.

“Okay, class…”

Both Taeyong and Roseanne groaned, then laughed at their synchronization.

Maybe a talk would do him good.

-

After art class, both Dongyoung and Ten were waiting for Taeyong in the hall.

A smile found the way to his face at the prospect of seeing his friends.

“Dongyoungie! Asshat!”, he called out to them, rushing to pull both of them in a hug.

“Eww, let go of me, asshole”, Dongyoung grunted while trying to escape his grasp.

“My sweet baby angel”, Ten sighed while peppering the oldest of the three with kisses.

“Wait… did you just call me asshat?”, sudden realization spread across the Thai-Chineses face before punching Taeyong in the shoulder.

“I can’t believe you’d do that time after I give you my all. I thought we had something special, my true love”, Ten pouted.

“Oh Tennie, you know his true love is Johnny”, Dongyoung teased, happy to finally be free of his clingy friends.

“Stop being a meanie, Doie”, Taeyong sighed.

The three began to walk down the hall towards their history room.

“I’ve heard Mrs. Myoui is ill which is why Miss Im will take over history for today”, Dongyoung whispered.

“That’s great! Miss Im usually leaves the room to make lovey-dovey eyes at Miss Yoon anyways, so we’ll do barely anything today”, Ten exclaimed clearly happy at the thought of avoiding schoolwork.

“Well, Myoui will just make us work extra hard next week, in that case.”, remarked Taeyong.

“Anyways, you two go ahead. I have to use the restroom before class starts again”, he continued.

“’ Kay, give us your backpack”, Ten made grabby hands in his directions.

“Thanks, you’re the sweetest”, Taeyong made kissy faces at his friends before leaving, turning around the corner to go the boy's bathroom.

He crossed ways with the soccer-jock squad on their way to their next class. Led by Oh Sehun, school bully and basic rich kid, at their front. Taeyong spotted Lucas and Jaehyun at the back of the group but before he could call out to the boys, he locked eyes with Oh Sehun.

A cocky smirk spread on Sehuns face.

Please no. Not today.

“Look, if that’s not the cheer-squad vice-captain!”, Sehun called out and Taeyong knew he was screwed.

“What do you want, Oh?”, Taeyong tried to stand his ground.

“Oh, that’s cute. Where are you headed? To powder your nose before your next class? Suck some dick to stay popular? God knows you gotta do this kinda things to stay popular around here, huh? I still don’t understand why’d they let a boy on the cheer team. Aren’t you embarrassed about yourself?”

His posse started laughing along with him, except for Lucas and Jaehyun who seemed to try to scold the boys around them.

Sehuns words had stopped hurting Taeyong a while ago. He mostly just felt annoyed at the inconvenience the older boys tirades put him through.

Was hurt though was the face of Johnny, who seemingly joined the hoard of yapping monkeys to laugh along on Taeyongs expense.

Hurt by his best friends actions, Taeyong turned around and fled down the hall to get to the history room as quickly as possible, a silent tear rolling down his left cheek.

-

The interaction with the Monkey Squad™ had caused Taeyong to be a little late to history. To his luck, Mrs.Myoui indeed was ill and Miss. Im had announced she’d have to leave since she had to make some copies for her next class, as his classmate informed him later on.

Taeyong entered the classroom, eyes red from crying and quickly sat down at the back, opting to ignore his friends at the other side of the classroom.

His hopes to be able to get in and out of class unnoticed would not be heard, considering the confused stares both of his friends were giving him from their seats. Their expressions grew more and more worried as time went on.

Trying is best to stay quiet, he asked his seat neighbor, a quirky girl with reddish curly hair, if she had a leftover pencil.

The girl gave him both pencil and pen and Taeyong began to work on the worksheets Miss Im had handed out before leaving.

-

The moment the bell rang, signaling the end of class, Taeyong knew he was done for. Quickly he returned the girls materials. She threw him a grateful smile while talking to their other classmate. A girl with long, black hair and bangs. Together they left, leaving only Taeyong and his friends in the room.

His backpack in hand they both made their way to the older boy.

“So, you know, you’ll have to explain to us, what’s going on with you, right?”, Dongyoungs tone left no room for rejection.

“Can we at least go to the bleachers, if we’re going to do this?”, Taeyong asked while the tears were already back on their way into his eyes.

~*~

“Yo, Lee! Why is your Brother crying on the bleachers?”, Yangyang called out to Donghyuck.

Dongyhuck halted in his steps. He was on his way to lunch period with Jisung and Chenle when the older student called after him.

“What? Taeyong?”, he asked turning back to look at the other.

“No, the other one. Of course Taeyong!”, Yangyang snickered before turning around the corner and vanishing behind the wall, probably on his way to the labs.

Hyuck turned towards his friends, an eyebrow raised and pure confusion masking his face. “I’ll go check that out, I guess”, he muttered before turning and rushing towards the field.

What could happen that would make Taeyong cry in such a manner that other students caught wind of it?

Something really stupid or really bad must have been the cause of that.

Quickly stepping down the marble stairs, Donghyuck could already make out the figures sitting on the bleachers. In the middle of them was a mop of baby pink hair, hiding his face in his hands.

Taeyong.

So he really was crying.

He jumped the Bleachers up.

“What’s going on, crybaby?”, he called out before coming to a halt and standing next to the sitting Dongyoung.

Ten mouthed a “Johnny” at the younger boy, making him roll his eyes.

“What did your stupidass best friend do now, big bro?”

Doyoung had a pain-filled smile on his face. “He actually kind of fucked-up this time.”

Suprised Donghyuck turned to the older male. “Well, what happened.”

Taeyong, who was still sobbing into his hands until this point, finally looked up.

“I-i overheard a conversation between Johnny and Mark this morning. Mark was saying how obvious Johnny is about liking me, but Youngho said that there is no way in h-hell, he’d ever date me-”, Taeyongs lip quivered and a sob made its way up to his throat, forcing the boy to take a breather

“And after history, uhm. The one soccer-jock, Sehun? You know him, right? Well, I never told you this, but he likes to make fun of me for being in the cheer squad. Usually Johnny or Lucas, maybe even Jaehyun, would tell him to stop. B-but this time Johnny just laughed along with him and that just… hurt”, he forced out the last part, before tears were rolling down his bloated cheeks again.

“What.”

Donghyuck felt a fiery rage consuming him.

“That asshole not only said that but also made fun of the thing he knows you enjoy the most?”, he was getting louder with every word, breathing heavily at the end of his speech.

“I’ll be back”, Donghyuck growled, rushing back inside the school halls.

“He is going do something stupid, isn’t he?”, Ten sighed.

“Of course, what else”, Dongyoung answered, a smirk gracing his pretty features.

~*~

Storming down the halls, Minhyung was the first thing in Donghyucks sight that made him stop in his tracks.

“Canada! Where is the stupid jock, you call your brother?”, he called out to the older.

“Uhm, lunch hall, I’d say? What’s going?”, confused Mark could only watch as Donghyuck continued his path of destruction.

“Got no time to talk, he’s a dead man walking!”, sang the younger before pushing the doors to lunch hall open.

Donghyucks eyes searched for the soccer-jock table and finally found the monkeys, enjoying their lunch.

Lucas, who usually was the nicest out of the bunch, which is kind of like being the tallest dwarf, had already caught Donghyuck stamping towards their table.

Before he could call out for him however, Donghyuck started to yell.

“JOHN SEO YOU BRAINLESS DICKHEAD!”

The “brainless dickhead” turned around, looking quite confused about the situation.

Recognizing the angry blib running towards him as Donghyuck he stood up, meeting the younger boy on his way.

“What’s going on-”

“Sorry, Dude. You know I really love you, but I have to do this”, Donghyuck said, not feeling sorry at all before punching the older square in the nose.

Johnny stumbled a few steps back, red blood flooding his face and the ground where he stood.

“Donghyuck, WHAT THE FUCK?”, he groaned muffled by his hands coming up to his face, trying to stop the bleeding.

Donghyuck, who had calmed down tremendously, sighed.

“I don’t know what your thought process was but what you did and said today really hurt Taeyong and I want you to apologize to him. I’m sorry for potentially breaking your nose, but you deserved it. No one fucks with my family. Please sort this whole thing out and be nicer towards Yongie in the future. Otherwise, I’d like to recommend searching for a good plastic surgeon beforehand because I will punch you again.

Now get to the infirmary, fool.“

With that Donghyuck saluted and turned around, searching the cafeteria tables for his own group of friends.

In the corner of his left side, he spotted his older brother, who had probably watched the scene unfold from the doors.

A grimace spread over Donghyucks face.

Oh boy, was he in for a lecture ala Taeyong.

Great.

-

Taeyong watched as Johnny was dragged out of the lunch hall by Lucas and Jaehyun. Holding his still bleeding nose.

“Well, I would have done that, if not for Hyuckie”, Ten laughed.

“No! We clear up fights by speaking to each other! Not with our fists”, the eldest of the bunch exclaimed.

“Okay, stop your mothering. I feel like somebody needs that more then we do right now.”

“I doubt Youngho wants to see me considering my brother just kind-of broke his nose”, Taeyong sighed.

Dongyoung rolled his eyes.

“You can be glad you’re so pretty, Yongie. It makes really up for the rest of… uhm you!”

“What he means”, Ten threw Dongyoung an ‘I am not impressed’ look before continuing, “that loverboy is probably hella confused right now, about what he did. Or hopefully at least now will feel the need to apologize.”

“Besides, Rosie was right, you really should talk about the whole situation”, Dongyoung supported the younger.

“I guess you guys are right…”

“Of course, we are always right. Now go!”

-

Standing in front of the infirmary door, Taeyong took a deep breath and opened said door.

What welcomed him was the sight of his best friend sitting on an infirmary bed, holding a bloody tissue to his nose.

Jaehyun and Lucas joking around to his right.

The baby-pink haired boy cleared his throat.

“Um…”

All three looked up at him.

Lucas and Jae sprung up and pretty much sprinted out the door to give them “privacy”.

As much privacy as they could have with the girl(?) puking out her guts in the restroom to their right.

“Hi”, Johnny smiled awkwardly.

“How’s the nose?”

“Could be better, but Mrs. Minatozaki said it’s not broken.”

“That’s good”, Taeyong said softly.

“You wanna sit with me?”, Youngho scouted over to make room for Taeyong, who sat down, a slight blush and forced smile on his face.

They were both quiet for a moment.

“Sorry” “I’m so sorry”

They laughed, a real smile on both of their faces.

Johnnys free Hand found Taeyongs to hold.

“I’m sorry about not stepping in earlier. I was kinda spaced out and just laughed along with the boys before I could realize how much that hurt you. I wanted to come and apologize during lunch, but… you know.”

“I’m sorry about Hyuck punching you in the nose. He’ll face his punishment later”, Taeyong giggled.

“And it’s fine. I can’t expect you to always come and save the day. I need to stand up for myself”, he continued.

“Still shouldn’t have laughed”, the older sighed.

“Well, we all make mistakes.” Johnny squeezed Taeyongs hand.

Again the room grew quiet. (Except for the reaching, which actually also stopped suddenly.)

Taeyong put his second-Hand ontop Johnnys,

“Listen, I need to come clean about something.”

“You can tell me everything”, Youngho said, a soft smile on his face.

“I kind of… overhead you and Mark this morning talking about… you know me and dating. When you were in the kitchen? I pretend to enter your house again, after realizing you didn’t hear me the first time around.”

Johnnys' eyes grew bigger. “You what?”

“Yeah, that’s actually why I ‘ve spent the whole morning upset… because I actually have been in love with you for… probably ever. And I know you don’t feel the same way but it just kinda… hurt to hear that. You did sound really upset at the thought of us dating”, Taeyong chuckled at the end, even though clearly not amused.

“Oh my god, Yong.”

“What?”, confused Taeyong watched a spluttering Johnny throw away the tissue to grab Taeyongs Hand on top of his.

“I… I am so sorry! I just said that because Minhyung has been giving me shit pretty much forever about how obviously whipped I am for you! I was getting frustrated and wanted him to leave me alone. I never would have said such a thing in front of you because… I have been crushing on you for probably a year now!”

“Don’t lie to me, Seo”, Taeyong breathed.

“I’d never Yongie, you now that”, Youngho caressed Taeyongs palm with his thumb.

Tears, for what felt like the sixth time that day, started welling up in Taeyongs eyes. Before he could start full-on sobbing, he took his hands out of Johnnys grasp to wrap his arms around his neck and shove his face in Johnny's chest.

“Yongie? Did I say something wrong?”, flustered Youngho began patting the younger's head.

“I’m just so happy”, sobbed the senior.

“Oh baby, Com’ here”, Johnny cooed, hugging the other tightly to his chest.

“Now that we’re done being stupid, I’ll never let you go again, okay?”, he cupped Taeyongs face so he’d look in the older boys eyes.

Taeyong nodded while tears were still running down his cheeks.

“Don’t cry anymore, okay angel?”

Johnny kissed Taeyongs nose, then both of his cheeks, his forehead, his chin and finally put a quick peck on his lips.

After that Youngho went back to pulling Taeyong in a tight hug, trying to squeeze the sad out of him.

“Hun, am I still on driving duty?”, he asked after a while.

“Of course, you asshole.”

Both of them giggled and Taeyong felt unbelievably happy.

For the first time in a long while.

\- the end -


End file.
